Love Lament
by Elven Nimue
Summary: A short piece concerning two Valar and their unusual love..
1. Mighty Love

****

Love Lament

Disclaimer: The characters and places belong to JRR Tolkien, not me. Sorry.

****

Author's Note: Not entirely a vignette, but longer than a drabble...it's just short. Thank you plot bunny.

****

~

My song was powerful and great. A large booming voice filled with fire and destruction. That was all I could sing, I was too mighty for anything lesser. As we sang, my voice still burning with unquenchable fire, you looked upon me and lamented. I did not understand why your mournful, sweet song sounded so different from the others like mine did, but we were equal then and would be forevermore. Eru stopped me that time, and the next after that; but he did not stop you and I did not know why. But when we arose in song again you sang with sadness and it hurt me. I looked at you and I mourned also but I sang greater to lift yours higher, and you wept.

We descended onto Arda and you looked with enchanting curiosity and wonder. New forms we had when we came, and I would always remember you looking far lovelier and splendid. I took you away from the others one time and I was blissful. But when you looked upon me with your gentle eyes they glistened and you wept once more. Why did you cry? I pondered as I caressed your tears away. I feel power for you, and I hate no more. You said you pitied me greatly, but loved me more. I did not understand, for the only thing I felt for you was love and dark desire that would never be put out. You cried again and wept into my chest tenderly, your tears feeling so warm upon my flesh. You weeping intoxicated me and I claimed your lips with mine. They were damp, and hot and so badly did I want them that I kissed you more. You were the one that broke away, your eyes still moist and your breathing quick, and you lamented again. Why did you lament? Why did you cry? My anger rose again, I did not want you to cry, yet you did. I wanted no pity from you, I wanted your love, and yet you cried and when I struck you across your tearful cheeks you cried no more. Your tender eyes looked upon me with such remorse I felt my own tears fall down my cheeks. Sweet and tenderly you brought a delicate finger to my tears and trailed them down, wiping them away. Oh my love, I felt my lips upon yours again and our bittersweet love went on forevermore.


	2. Bloody Love

****

Love Lament

Disclaimer: Characters and places belong to JRR Tolkien, not me. Sorry.

Author's Note: Thank you reviewers, they all made me very happy! Here's part two(Still short).

***

We lay upon the lawns, so peaceful, so unlike you. If only you were this harmless all the time, they would look upon you gently. So much could Arda gain from your goodness. Yet you think differently. You wish it to burn by your flame, and fall to your feet. Do not lie, my love, for I can see. Your hand comes down upon my cheek softly, hot was your touch as it caressed me with smooth strokes. Did all your love and tenderness come to me? Why would you give that? You could be mightier, if only you added your love to your work. 

You sighed when you saw my tears again. Not a sigh of frustration, but a sigh of understanding. You didn't mind my tears this time, you kissed them away. Oh but my love, you do not understand. I weep for your misunderstanding, for only you could have this much power and not use it rightly. You hushed me quietly, my tears subsided. I did love you, for only you could have made me stop. Your breath fell upon my face and it made me flush. You lips trailed to mine and you coaxed them to open. A new delight you had found, and I knew your brilliance. So sweet was it, I needed it too, and our kiss became grand, like the Theme we sang above. Sweet at first and faster to symphony of whirlwinds and passion. So many ideas you had, you touched here, and you tasted there. My passion was grand, and never did I think I could be this way. But your passion, your passion was greater, and your eyes darkened every chance I saw them. 

Our lips met again, with equal desire, and your teeth bit down upon my lip. I flinched when you did this, for I felt pain, but it was not the kind that came from my soul. You bit harder into me, and your ecstasy was great, for you moaned pushed into me. It was not tears that trickled down my chin, it was something I had never seen before. What did Eru put inside us, that hid behind the flesh? I whimpered but you clamped down harder, then did I shout and you ceased. We looked at each other, panting heavily your chin covered with red I had never seen before. I had felt pain, and I would be the only Valar to know it. Curiously you touched my chin, and your fingertips as you drew your hand back had the redness on it as well. I licked my lips and a new taste entered, it was bitter and stale. Your wonder never ceased as you examined this red stuff with your fingers and lips. I told you it hurt, but you did not understand. You told me there was something in this red liquid that fascinated you. I said I never wanted it to be spilled again. I'll never spill it again, was your answer.

****

***


End file.
